


night conversations

by themadtilde



Series: Saphael & Malec prompts [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, drabble-ish, mentions of malec, weird questions in middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael are trying to get used to sharing a bed.</p><p>
  <b> Sequel "day discussions" is up! </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> English is not my native language.  
> I can't differentiate between American and British English.  
> I don't own anything.
> 
> I do realize that the title is slightly ironic - they sleep during the _day_ , not the night, but I don't want to change it ...

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Star Wars-pajamas?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to express my inner fanboy in my sleep. Do you have something fancier?

Raphael turned out to be sleeping in a black silk pajamas, that honestly seemed very comfortable.

He looked smug when he saw the defeated look on Simon's face.

"Or perhaps" the older vampire said, smirking, "we should skip pajamas at all?"

 

* * *

"Dude, I am going to sleep on the left side."

" _Dios_ , no way! I've slept on the left side since I was a kid. Sorry, sunshine, but you will be sleeping closest to the wall."

"But-"

"Plus" Raphael continued, sitting down on his bed. "It's my room. And my rules."

Simon glared at him. "You have rules?" he scoffed.

Raphael's dark eyes sparkled a little.

"I do, my little Daylighter. And one of those rules is that if you don't come to bed right now, you are going to sleep in the corridor."

Simon pouted, but obeyed.

* * *

"Simon."

"Lewis, wake up."

"Daylighter! Sunshine, vampire, Rat-boy, mundane! Move it, you're crushing me!"

"You can't get crushed" Simon muttered sleepily in the darkness. Raphael breathed out.

"Finally. I've been here choking for the past ten minutes" he complained. Simon rolled his eyes.

"You don't even have to breathe."

He felt Raphael shrug.

"I like the sensation of it."

"Fine. I'll move. Happy now?"

Raphael pretended to ponder about this for a while.

"Hm, no" he said eventually. "Now I'm awake. And I don't feel like going back to sleep."

"Honestly? You're acting like a child."

"I'm younger than you."

Simon snorted. "One year, yeah. Counted in human years," he said. "But fine. What do you want to do?"

He could almost feel Raphael's wicked grin. 

"I don't know" the other vampire muttered, while tugging in Simon's pajama pants. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, let me think for a while. Nope, don't have any."

Raphael only gave a half laugh, half a snort and sat upright.

"If you insist" he said, and leaned down to kiss Simon.

* * *

"Do you think Magnus and Alec do this too?"

"What?"

"I mean. Spooning in bed."

"Simon, you wake me up half past two in the afternoon to inquire questions about other people's love life."

"Yeah, I know. I just came to think of it. Which one of them do you think is the bigger spoon?"

"Bigger spoon?"

"The one holding the other one from behind. Like I'm doing with you right now." Simon hugged Raphael tighter.

"Dios, Daylighter, I don't know. I suppose Magnus would be the Big Spoon, then."

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't imagine Alec ..."

"Simon, are you seriously thinking about that Shadowhunter-boy like _that_?"

That made Simon shut up, but only for a few minutes.

"Do you think Magnus buys his makeup or just magic it from nowhere?" he said suddenly. 

"For the love of literally the entire world, Lewis. Go to _sleep_!" Raphael groaned, whacking Simon in the face with a pillow.

* * *

"Raphael, you're on the floor."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you fell off."

"You _pushed_ me off, you mean."

"..."

"Simon, I am starting to consider separate beds ..."

"No!" Simon exclaimed. "Okay, fine. How about we switch places so I'm -"

"Good try, but no. I refuse to sleep there." Raphael stood up, and slid back in bed. Simon sighed.

"Worth a shot" he muttered. Raphael rolled his eyes. 

"If you swear not to push me off again, I might let you sleep here for a few days."

"I can't help it! I do it in my sleep!"

* * *

"Simon, it's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Simon shot up, gasping. 

"Hey, Simon. Look at me. Good. There you go. See? It's not real" Raphael tried to soothe.

Simon shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I ... know" he muttered. "I just ... can we switch places again?"

Raphael's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? You've fought like a lion to gain the outer position."

"Yeah but ... it feels safer to sleep closest to the wall."

"Okay, then. Want me to spoon you?"

Simon's eyes widened.

"Spoon?"

"Yeah, I could be the big spoon" Raphael offered.

"... okay. Uh, you could try."

* * *

"Lewis. Are you playing Nintendo games in the bed?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Dios. You're nerdier than I thought. This is even worse than when you accidentally spilled coffee on my silk pajamas."

"But you like sleeping in my shirts, I know that!"

Raphael pursed his lips.

"Well, okay, yes I do. But it wasn't the cheapest pajama out there, let me tell you that!"

"God, you're such a drama queen" Simon muttered. "Even worse than Magnus."

The other vampire flared up. "What!? No way! Magnus is like ... the queen of drama queens. The prissiest of prissies."

"Prissies?"

"You get the point."

"Yeah, okay. I'll put it away. See? Now I have time for you."

Raphael pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh, finally!" he muttered, crossing his arms.

Simon coughed something that sounded like _"drama queen."_

* * *

"I'm starting to get used to this" Raphael muttered as he stood up. Simon looked guilty.

"I didn't mean to!" he defended himself. "You just startled me."

"And you had to fling me across the room?"

Simon hung his head, blushing. 

"Sorry" he muttered, staring at his hands in his lap.

Raphael sighed and sat down on the bed before the brown-haired boy.

"My suggestion is" he said, "that we buy a bigger bed. And by bigger, I mean like three times as big as this."

Simon grinned a little. "Sounds good" he agreed. "And a larger blanket."

"More cushions."

"Fluffier cushions."

"More blankets."

"More colorful sheets."

"What, black doesn't suit you?"

"It suits  _you_ , but not me. Can we at least look for happier ones?"

"Fine. Then it's a trip to IKEA."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Raphael paused and glanced at his bed.

"But" he said, pushing Simon in the chest so he fell backwards on the bed. "How about we make our last night in this bed memorable?"

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Is this you trying to be seductive and sexy?"

Raphael scoffed. "Shut up, or I will ..."

"Will what?" Simon grinned smugly. "Kick me in the sleep? Throw me off the bed?"

Raphael scowled. "You are such a pain to handle" he commented, without any real poision in his voice.

"I know" Simon declared, lying down again. "That's why you have to put up with me."

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is up! Check it out if you'd like :)


End file.
